Alexattack
Alexattack is a fleet officer of the crew Fools and member of the flag RiddleMakers on the Viridian Ocean. He was formerly captain of the crew SeaCraft and king of the flag SeaWars. He can usually be found playing poker or playing StarCraft, and he hates dhows. Biography Alex started playing on a different account on Hunter, then he moved to Viridian. His account got deleted but he made his old pirate Alexattack back. Afterwards, he joined the first crew he jobbed for, League of Landlovas, and stayed there. He picked the best crew and flag. At first he just sailed with the navy, but he wanted more poe so he saved up for a ship. Alex's brother Zachattack and his friend Darthnaethus also joined the crew. When Alex reached senior officer he bought the officer badge, his FIRST badge in about three or four years! In doing sloop pillages and talking on flag officer chat he grew to know the flag more. Later on he made his own crew, SeaCraft, named after StarCraft, which got bigger and bigger. When it reached established fame he decided to do war brig greeter pillages, making 3k a day with the occasional 20k. One jobber who joined, Iiskillzii, taught Alex how to play poker but he didn't fully understand how to play yet. When he went on vacation and played poker with Darthnaethus he learned completely so he is now found on a variety of tables. He has achieved 20th poker rank and ultimate, indicating he knows when to stop. While on vacation he also made his own flag, SeaWars, named after StarWars. There he was king as well as being captain of his own crew. Shortly later Alex got back home, he played poker nonestop and was at this time almost weighty. Harleyy had made her own stall shortly before and now was manager there. Alex was saving up to do a SMH soon and he was getting there quick with his poker. The night of December 31st 10:00-6:30 a.m. he played poker all night! He saved up for a cutter but decided to get a stall, an ironworking stall which only stored stock. It had a ridiculous 250 pineapples there just growing in number, waiting for Alex to do monkey boat or Brigand King hunt. Alexattack achieved the Chalice of Blood trophy and at this time he had plundered eleven Kraken's Blood. His only ship, the war brig Cool Roach, had been great with Kraken's Blood. He has sold his WB (aka his Kb winning machine) for a sloop and 40k, and used that 40k in poker. He was broke and hadn't learned his lesson on poker yet. He has many mottos, one of which is Have fun with all in!. Now, every time he does a sloop or cutter pillage it is a Private Elite. So far only Bryhild Skullsplitter has attacked him. He lost, but he doesn't believe it's his fault as they grappled second move, and was his sloop versus their longship. The damage count was 7 against 15. Now he's starting to do PvPs on his elites. Alexattack aims to blockade an island soon when his crew gets bigger and his flag grows stronger. On sea monster hunts he is sometimes lazing but he participates in every fray and does 1vs1s. Given he always goes 'all in' at 2k-20ks poker tables, making 20k-50k wins a day, his goal of SMHs is coming up fast. Alexattack also created a new main pirate, Zildjian, after him now being a drummer. Goals To host SMHs someday - soon.